It is known that the long tendons of the flexing muscles, the nerves and blood vessels and the muscles of the foot are in the area of the plantar arch.
The dermis of the foot is considerably thicker in the plantar arch region while the epidermis in this area operates as a cushion for the bones that in this manner do not rest directly on the vessels or the skin while the person is standing or walking.
In view of this complex osteo-articulation structure, during sport practice, work, or even during normal daily activities, the foot is subjected to considerable stress which may cause damage to the foot.
For the above reason, socks have been proposed which, according to the use or requirements of the user, have a differentiated knitting structure in order to reduce the stress on the osteo-articulation structure of the foot.
The above type of socks have a thicker knitting in order to provide a sort of cushion or padding in various areas of the sock for damping the impacts against the osteo-articulation structure of the foot, especially during sport practice.
However, the above described socks do not solve the very important problem of the blood circulation in the foot and the associated problems.
In some cases those types of socks, which are designed for a short use during the sport practice, may even negatively affect the blood circulation in the foot.